Talk:Stay on Target/@comment-31354887-20170620032907
Top synergies for using this card that I've compiled. (In order that I find them most useful.) Might be useful to make a section for this on the page. Hera Syndulla (Attack Shuttle): Hera's ability to change her dial from any red maneuver to another red manuver means she could reveal a red maneuver (one of her 1 or 3-speed turns) and then since she is already performing a red manuver anyways is free to change to another bearing of the same speed, essentially she has access to all of her 3 and 1-speed maneuvers as long as she intitally reveals a red maneuver. Add navigator for full access to all maneuvers or Kanan Jarrus (Crew) to allow her to more easily remove the stress on the following round. Keyan Farlander: Stay on target synergizes well with Keyan as it feeds his ability and since you are changing his maneuver also increases his chance of lining up a shot allowing Keyan to consume the stress in the same turn. Pairs well with Fire-Control System and Hera Syndulla (Crew) to make sure he has a target lock, psudeo-focus with stress and the ability to continue using Stay On Target even if he fails to consume stress from a previous round (or is under attack from a stress-bot). Navigator makes a suitable replacement for Hera and gives Keyan full access to his dial at the cost of not being able to pull the same trick every turn should he fail to get a shot off. Soontir Fel: Fairly self explanatory. Not as popular as push the limit but allows Fel a chance to line up a shot and still get a focus. At PS 9 Fel will most often be one of the last to move meaning there will be little guesswork when changing your dial to get a proper shot. Ibtisam: Similar to Keyan, Ibtisam essentially has Lone Wolf while stressed but without the range restrictions. Like Keyan she pairs well with Hera or Navigator as her crew and fire control system. The locks she gets from FCS can be spent on torpedoes which she can re-roll a dice of using her ability. Not as powerful as Keyan as she lacks a reliable way of ditching the stress besides her limited green moves. "Snap" Wexley: A good compliment to Primed Thrusters and Targeting Astromech, Snap can adjust his bearing and if he began with a 2, 3, or 4 speed maneuver gains a free boost for further repositioning as well as a free target lock from his astromech. A powerful and unpredictable flyer who still packs a punch but lacks a way to clear the stress without performing a predictable green maneuver. Nien Nunb (T-70 X-Wing): Honorable mention goes to Nien Nunb and his trademark laughter at stress. With a modest PS 7 Nien can adjust his bearing using Stay On Target to maximize the chances of getting into range 1 of his enemy. Pair with R3-A2 and Pattern Analyzer to put the pressure on the unfortunate ship he decides to chase down. Ezra Bridger (Attack Shuttle): Similar to Keyan, Ezra can change his focus results while stressed but for evading instead of hitting. Being able to change Ezra's dial could make him an effective blocker if paired with Intelligence Agent while still boosting his ability to avoid being hit. Alternatively intelligence agent paired with a turret could allow for Ezra to arc dodge a higher PS ace while not having to worry about lining up his own shot. Unlike Keyan though Ezra does not consume his stress when using his ability both a boon (as it allows him to use his ability for multiple defenses) and a bane as he will eventually need to clear it to use Stay on Target again. (Side Note: Stay On Target can potentially pair will with Ezra Bridger (Crew) for it's pseudo-Keyan ability.) Kad Solus: Like Soontier Fel but specifically for red maneuvers as oppose to simply getting stressed, Kad can change his maneuver and have his double focus too. Unlike Fel he lacks the high PS needed for ensuring he lines up a shot and a crew slot for spying on his enemy's dial with intelligence agent but he could still make a relatively decent blocker or at least allow him to more effectivley hunt lower PS ships. Boba Fett (Imperial): A similar ability to Hera in the VCX and Attack Shuttle but far more restrictive, Boba winds up near the bottom of the list. Stay on target gives Boba access to all manuvers of the current speed he reveals, useful if simply changing to the opposite banking manuver isn't enough to line him up for a shot. Having a navigator as his crew greatly opens up his options for manuvering and his ability to swap to the opposite bank lowers the number of times he will be stressed out.